Don't let me fall
by fireferret07
Summary: It's another year at Hogwarts. The post of Defense Against the Dark Arts is once again occupied by a new tutor, a young woman named Alana McGrace. The moment Severus sees her, he knows there is something between them. Alana is an OC character.


**Chapter 1**

"First day of Term"

"So, who do you think will be our Defense teacher this year?" asked Ron, in excitement.

Hermione shrugged. "Could be anyone…" she stated, in a know-it-all way.

Harry nodded, in agreement. "Do you think Dumbledore will ever give Snape the post?" he asked suddenly, looking up at his friends with pure interest.

"Are you nuts?" Hermione exclaimed. "Dumbledore does whatever he cans to keep Snape away from the Dark Arts."

Ron turned to Harry. "Come on, mate. Everyone knows Snape will never get that post. Not even if he wears skirts and runs all over the castle dancing."

Harry and Hermione laughed at Ron's statement, as they remembered seeing Snape (who was actually a Boggart) in Mrs. Longbottom's clothing. "Well, the hat and bag suited him…" Harry smirked. "So did the high heels."

Hermione laughed louder. "Gosh, I'll never forget that image! Snape in skirts!"

xxxx

Harry, Ron and Hermione got off of the train, dressed in their school robes. They joined Ginny and Neville, before occupying an empty carriage, which as usual pulled itself magically. It didn't take them more than five minutes to arrive at the castle. Harry felt at home once again. A feeling he never had at the Dursleys. The atmosphere in the Great Hall was warm and welcoming. Nervous first years were lined up in front of Professor McGonagall, who was waiting until the older students were settled, before starting the opening ceremony, with sending the new students to their houses.

Harry turned to the staff table and his green eyes scanned each of the Professors. To his disappointment, the seat next to Snape (which traditionally belonged to their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher) was empty. Hermione noticed her friend's disappointment. "Harry?" she asked. Ron turned his attention to them. "There's no new staff member…" said Harry. Ron and Hermione checked it, to end up as disappointed as Harry.

"Maybe they haven't yet arrived?" Neville shrugged. Hermione nodded. "Maybe Neville's right."

Talking suddenly stopped, as the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore came forth and opened his arms in a welcoming _embrace _towards the students. "Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts." He started, looking down at the students. "I'm happy to welcome new and old students back at the school for another term…"

Harry didn't hear much of Dumbledore's speech. He was trying to figure who could their new Professor be, but no one suitable came to his mind and all of the staff members were pre-occupied with another class.

"…Now, I want everyone to welcome our new staff member…"

Hermione nudged Harry in the side, bringing him back to reality. "What was that for?" he protested and she inclined her head towards Dumbledore. Harry turned towards the Headmaster.

"…Professor Alana McGrace…" he announced. Filch run to the doors and pushed them open, allowing a young woman to enter the Great Hall. Ron's jaw dropped and he starred in awe as Professor McGrace walked up to the staff table.

She was tall and slim. Her skin was fair and her hair as red as the Weasleys'. "Are you sure she's not your cousin, or something?" Hermione teased Ginny, pointing at the woman's hair. Alana's eyes were bright green and her clothing were Muggle, which made the Slytherins boo at her quietly. She didn't seem to bother a bit. She took her seat next to Snape, who seemed for the first time interested in something.

xxxx

Nothing was preparing Severus for what he was about to see. He had heard Dumbledore confide in Professor McGonagall that the new staff member would be a young woman, but this one was way over his imagination. He starred at the red-haired female in awe. She had green eyes too. The image of Lily flashed in his memory and he rushed to concentrate on something else, in order to push the image away. He had promised himself to not appear vulnerable for the heart of a dead woman.

Dumbledore finished his speech with another embrace towards the students which made the food appear in the plates. The fest had begun. Severus picked a Fire Whiskey bottle and filled his cup, before placing it back. He took a chicken leg and boiled potatoes in his plate, but he could hardly eat.

"You should eat. The food tastes amazing." He heard a soft voice, which made him turn towards Alana. She was looking at him with those glittery green eyes and a sympathetic smile was formed on her lips. She looked so much like Lily. It almost pained him to look at her. "I know." He said finally. "I've been teaching here for several years…"

"Which subject?" asked Alana, as she took a bite from her own potato. "Potions." Severus shrugged, forcing himself to pick on his food a little. Alana was right. He should eat a little. "I've always liked Potions." She exclaimed. "I had an Outstanding in both O. and N.E. ."

"Impressive…" Severus remarked, having his full attention turned towards the young woman. She smiled a little more. "I'm Alana, by the way."

"Call me Severus."

"That's someone with a unique name." she noticed and sipped her butter beer.

xxxx

The Great Hall was starting to empty, as most of the students began heading to bed after eating as much as they could. Alana and Severus were still chatting quietly, while emptying their plate. Alana drowned her drink and yawned. "Man, I'm so tired…" she muttered, pushing her empty plate away. Severus turned to her. "I'll show you to your quarters." He declared and pushed himself up.

"That's nice of you." She smiled and got up as well, heading out of the Great Hall with Severus. Ron looked up, blinking. "Did you guys see that? She's hanging around Snape… Oh, this can't be good…"

Alana's quarters were on the first floor. Severus was thankful they would be close enough. He stopped in front of a portrait of an angel. "Heavenly Prayers." He muttered the password. The angel looked up at him and the portrait lifted up, allowing them to enter. To Alana's surprise, her stuff was already settled. "The elves." Severus explained, noticing Alana's surprised expression.

"This is amazing." She muttered under her breath, before turning toward Severus with a wide smile. "Thanks for escorting me." She smiled, warmly. The image of Lily flashed in his memory again and his fists clenched under his robes. _"Control yourself, Severus!" _he scolded himself silently. He nodded. "You're welcome…Alana." Speaking her name felt like sweet heaven. After all these years of darkness, sorrow and gloominess, he felt his shattered heart flip-flop in his chest.

He remained there for a couple of moments, watching her, before he made his way out, muttering a gentle good night. "Nighty night." Alana replied, waving cheerfully.

xxxx

The young woman flopped down on the couch and kicked her high heels off. Gosh, he feet were aching. She aimed her wand at the fireplace, muttering "Incendio." Flamed started flickering and the room seemed to warm up a little. She leaned back and let her mind wonder to her new friend. The way he looked at her. Lust? Adoration? She shook her head. It was too early to know yet. She only knew him for a couple of hours, yet, she felt a strong bond with him. As if she had known him for years.

It was odd, but exciting at the same time. Alana yawned again. Her body was starting to ache, making her suddenly realize how tired she actually was. Apparently, very. She forced herself off of the couch, unwillingly, and made her way towards her private bedroom. It was spacey, with a king sized bed. The colours were black and golden. The colours of Hufflepuff, her old house. She smiled tiredly, and slid her dress off.

She took a relaxing bubble bacth, soaking in the foam and warm water, before finally getting to bed. She fell asleep almost immediately.

xxxx

Severus walked in his own quarters. They were at the dungeons. It was cold and dark down there, but he didn't mind. It matched his personality after all. He knew the students wondered whether he was sleeping upside down, like a bat. He frowned at the thought and snorted. "Little brats…" he murmured, as he removed his robes and hanged them in the closet. He walked to his full body mirror and looked at his scarred chest. The image was irritating. His skin was pale. His body had almost no muscles and he was skinny.

He huffed. He wouldn't wonder if Alana rejected him. Sighing, he made his way to the bathroom, to take a quick shower. He felt his body harden under the hot water, as the image of his new acquaintance flashed in his memory. Damn, that had to stop. Nevertheless, he relieved himself and hid under the bed covers, only in his trunks.


End file.
